


Companion

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate. In his whole life his parents had told him that you couldn’t just decide to hate someone without a good explanation. If you fulfilled the three golden rules, then fine, you hated that somebody. The first one was: Have the person ever done something mean towards you? That one was the easiest of them all, because there had happened more incidents than he could think of.  It had all started at primary school; Harry had been an outcast already then. It didn’t take that much of time for the blonde to realize that he could mock the green-eyed for being the weird kid.</p><p>The second one was a bit trickier; because he couldn’t really pick one memory to prove this. The rule was: Have the person ever told you that they hate you? Well no, he hadn’t. But there were so many moments in his life that he could point at and say that he felt hated by the other boy that he didn’t really felt that he had to hear the real words being spoken to him. Like when Harry one day had come to school wearing a fancy blazer, the blonde had called him a fairy before he pushed him into one of the lockers. How could he not feel hated when stuff like that happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

_Hate._ In his whole life his parents had told him that you couldn’t just decide to hate someone without a good explanation. If you fulfilled the three golden rules, then fine, you hated that somebody. The first one was: Have the person ever done something mean towards you? That one was the easiest of them all, because there had happened more incidents than he could think of.  It had all started at primary school; Harry had been an outcast already then. It didn’t take that much of time for the blonde to realize that he could mock the green-eyed for being the weird kid.

The second one was a bit trickier; because he couldn’t really pick one memory to prove this. The rule was: Have the person ever told you that they hate you? Well no, he hadn’t. But there were so many moments in his life that he could point at and say that he felt hated by the other boy that he didn’t really felt that he had to hear the real words being spoken to him. Like when Harry one day had come to school wearing a fancy blazer, the blonde had called him a fairy before he pushed him into one of the lockers. How could he not feel hated when stuff like that happened?

The third and the last one were: Is it necessary for you to say it? Perhaps it wasn’t, but sometimes he just felt like locking himself in one of the bathrooms and putting on loud music while he screamed the loudest he could how bad he actually thought about the older kid. But he knew that there was no real point of doing so as his voice would be drown by the sound waves and nobody would really care about his feelings.

So yes, he could say in some way that he hated Niall Horan, but in the very end it didn’t really matter. Because there were more people who loved the Irish and hated Harry than the contrary.

-                                                                                                                         

He put in the headphones into his ears and the sweet voice of Morrissey appeared inside of his head. _‘There is another world, there is a better world. Well, there must be.’_ The man whispered into his ear. He wanted to believe the words so badly, but somehow he knew that this was going to be the same the rest of his life. Sneak out from his front window in the middle of the night, going almost a quarter from his home to the deserted field where he had the perfect sight to look up on the night sky and watch the starts. Even though the wind blew coldly on his pale skin, the view was absolutely magnificent. The sky wasn’t entirely black, but not blue either, somewhere in between. The tiny lights were shimmering prettily and this was the only place where he finally felt happy. He could still remember when his father had still been around, he had showed his son how beautiful the space was when the day turned to night and all the city lamps where out of reach. Sometimes he didn’t even walked home, he just fell asleep here, fully calm.

-

“You know, I’ve always wondered why you’ve never cut of those ugly curls on that big head of yours.” He head the seventeen year-old chuckled.

“None of your business.” Harry replied dreary.

He promised himself not to cry; so that the other boy couldn’t see how much power he had over him. He didn’t want the foreigner to know how much his heart ached when he said the things he did. There had been enough occasions that he had sobbed on the shabby pillow on his bed over heart breaking words; this wasn’t going to make him to the same mess again. The brunette knew that he wasn’t pretty, but he didn’t have to have it shoved into his face every day.

In the background he heard some of the other popular kids laughing at him, but he couldn’t care enough. Just a few more years, then he didn’t have to see them again. He had planned that when the graduation day came then he would sell the old guitar on his room that his dad had left him. For the money he could by a bus ticket and then he would just run away. He didn’t care if he didn’t have a shelter for the night, couldn’t afford food or even have a home. All he cared about was that he didn’t have to stay at this damn place anymore.

He walked alone to the cafeteria, his plate on a red plastic tray. He didn’t feel much hope of sitting together with someone today either, it wasn’t that he was the only lonely kid at school. The reason why nobody wanted to sit with him was that he was the only disliked one; that the blonde had ensured.

He looked at the people in the local, he had watched them a lot of times before. There were friends laughing happily together, items that were snogging in the corners, faculties that was discussing over the bad students and people that were as lonely as him. He didn’t understand why Niall hated him so much, he didn’t knew what he had ever done that made him think that he could make Harry’s life as miserable as it was. All he had to do was to breathe and that would make the blonde pissed off, sometimes he wondered if the best thing was just to die. Extinct from the earth and being sent up in the atmosphere where he could dance with the stars.

-

Lately it didn’t felt as funny to bully the younger teen as it once had. He didn’t have the urge to say the same mean things anymore; perhaps it was just a sign that he was starting to grow up? He didn’t know, but his comments had become lame and the brunette seemed more effected by them than before.

He needed some air, he couldn’t really think clear in the sultry room. Carefully he climbed out of the bedroom window before he could smell the fresh scent into his nostrils. He didn’t know what it was that made him go the path that he did, perhaps it was fate, time would have to tell.

He saw a body was spread on the ground, he couldn’t see who it was because of the dark but he felt a small tingling feeling of panic in his body. Because who knows, it could be a dead hobo who hadn’t survived because of the hunger. Niall tore off a branch from one of the trees before he warily poked the person’s chest. The closed eyes opened and two well-known green orbs met his.

“What the hell are you doing Styles?” he shrieked.

The boy just ignored him before he closed his eyes again, how could he be so rude? Sure, Niall hadn’t been an angel in the past, but that didn’t give him the right to just pretend that he was just invisible oxygen and not a human being.

“Hey, you heard what I said, answer me!”

“Oh for fucks sake so just shut up Horan. Here’s nobody of your little friends who can stand behind your back and make mockery of me, so close that mouth of yours because nobody cares about what you have to say here.” Harry snapped.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t shocked, because he was. The curly haired never said something back; he only received all the shit Niall gave him as he looked shyly down on the floor.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what I did to make you hate me so much. Is it because of my appearance? I know that I look disgusting but that doesn’t give you the right to tell me it every single day. And I know I’m weird, but that doesn’t make my heart feel less, it just makes it hurt more.”

Niall had never believed that Harry actually cared about the words he said, he had always thought that at the end of the day he had just brushed it off and forgotten about him.

“I-I don’t hate you.” The blonde stammered.

“You could’ve fooled me.”

“And I don’t think you look ugly, quite… quite the opposite actually.” He admitted before a small blush crawled up on his cheeks.

“Then why are you so mean to me?” the boy pleaded desperately.

“Because that is the only way that you’ll notice me. You’re so much more worthy than someone like me will ever be, and I don’t know how else I can talk to you without being a fail.”

“So you think it’s better to bully me, make me feel like dying just so you feel some inner peace with yourself. You’re just pathetic.” Harry snarled.

The taller teen stood up before he walked away slowly and left the blue-eyed boy alone drowning in his own remorse. He couldn’t help himself from burying his head between his knees as the tears fell down on the ground silently. This had been the first time that he had told the lad the he liked him, even though he never said the real words aloud he was certain that Harry had understood everything he had meant. He knew that when the sun rose on the sky again tomorrow morning he had to put on that horrible façade again on his face, but for the night he decided that he wanted to feel his true feelings without being scared of the others reactions. Tonight he wanted to sit under the moon and hug himself over the ribs as he tried to persuade himself that maybe not today, or the week after that, but someday Harry would want his love. Someday he would be worthy to be his companion at the cold nights. 


End file.
